twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fingernails
Thanks! Hey! Thanks, that makes it so much easier to change the Featured Character! What's going up with you, Fingey? -TheLunar :Lol! Hey, do we change it every month here? I just changed it to Alice, but Kmanwing thought Victoria would be better, and I changed it to her because of Eclipse coming out soon. So, what are you doing? -TheLunar Zeypher from BBT wants something done with something else with a three...idk, really, ask him. ♥Luna♥ X's on your for head and a donut in your hand, then the X goes bam and you drop i-it fwardineedyoutocomeontheircsoonbecausedaddy'sgettingmean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♥Luna♥ this is the first time i log in here since...idk ">.<" i just got your message ♥Luna♥ Re:Drama Sorry, I prefixed it with not wanting to make it a big deal but she was being snide and I have a short temper so I snapped back. then I was called a hypocrite and that, for me, is one of the worst things I can be called. and I wasn’t being a hypocrite. I told her not to rub it in my face, messaging martin on the privacy of his page is not the same is in a chat room, talking with everyone and saying "Hey look at the private message a sent you" Granted she said, check your PM… I cant stand when people read my messages but I know its going to happen so I speak in code when I can and besides what I tell Martin is between us too and not Luna. btu she makes it her business anyway, Im really upset by this whole thing so I'm taking off for a little while... (talk) 03:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Sorry to impart you with more drama, I just wanted you to have my side of the story. :I'm bak if you want to talk but I understand if you dont want to... (talk) 04:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hey F, can I have a new sig, that says ♪iLeAve♪ thats like in Pablo. Thanks! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] heys No worries, talk to whenever you come back on ;) (talk) 17:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey,,, Can you make my signature,,, please??? Thxx so much, VAEslabra 11:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Signature Do whatever you want about it,, I just want it color brown plss.. thank you very very much VAEslabra 03:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey is there anyway you can make me an AWESOME signature???? I also need to know how I can officially make it my own. Thanks, LilNess 16:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) XD i allready told you ;) i still wanna dye my hair for you though :) PLEASE COME BACK TO IRC!????????????????????????????????????????????? ♥Luna♥ Sig Oh Can you do iLea with Pablo with i as my user page and Lea as my Talk page thnks http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Ohh and the music notes ok thanks http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] hey hey new blog check it out CullenLoverForever17 01:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Re Birthday *gasps* "how did you know!" "Uh, I dont know, you told me." Seriously though that was really sweet, I love the virtual baloons ^>^. Now if only I had your birthday, sigh. XD. I wish I could stay for longer but I cant so Ill talk to you tonight on IRC around 8 or 9 at the very latest 10. (You never know how traffic across the state can be) (talk) 17:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC)